Call of the Night
by xlittlexamberx365x
Summary: In a different world there is a town named Berk. In this town, though, there are gangs named after the dragons we all know and love. Toothless, however, is the leader of the biggest gang in town. And then everything gets mixed up when he meets Hiccup, son of the Cheif of Police! NOT MY IDEA. Blame masterthief-extrodinare for giving it to me !
1. Meeting the Danger of the Dragon

Call of the Night

Meeting the Danger of the Dragon

A/N: Okay, so, this ISN'T my idea, okay? This idea is from the AMAZING masterthief-extrodinare! So don't hurt me for taking this idea. THEY SAID IT WAS OKAY! DON'T HURT ME! But no, really. Thank you SO much masterthief! I will happily twist this story into something you don't even know! But you MIGHT recognize a few of what's happening from your own story. No plot thievery, however. I am too much of a gentleman(women) to do such a HEINOUS crime. ONTO THE STORY (hopefully it'll be long…)

~Hiccup POV~

Gods I was bored. I looked out a window beside me with a small sigh, feeling anger and sadness swell in my chest. I was at the Deadly Nadder café. Most of the café's with such strange names were run by one of gang bosses in the area. There was the Terrible Terror, the Deadly Nadder, the Monstrous Nightmare and the Gronicle. I was with Gobber, my father's second in command, I wasn't allowed near any of the café's but Gobber allows me to go to any of them, knowing full well that none of the gangs around here would wreck one another's café. The only café that was missing was the Night Furry, who is the most feared in Berk. No one knows why he doesn't have a café, but he doesn't.

I vaguely heard Gobber stop talking and turned to him, lifting an eyebrow. "What?" "Hush." I noticed that he wasn't looking at me any more and at someone else. I didn't recognize him or the girl beside him. The male was tall with black hair that spiked up a little at the back, his eyes covered by his bangs. He wore a long black coat with a black shirt under, with kinda baggy pants and boots that clicked on the floors as he walked. Both also black. He moved his bangs and I gasped at the color of his eyes. His eyes were the strangest color. A toxic green in color with pupils that looked like slits. The girl beside him had golden hair in braids and a blue eye color. She wore a red skirt with dark leggings and a blue striped shirt. They both walked into the back room and I, without Gobber noticing, slipped out of our booth and walked over to the door, peering in. The female he was talking to had blue hair with golden eyes, her dress covered in blue and yellow. She was strong built and beautiful. People called her Nadder, but no one knew her real name. The strange male spoke, his voice deep and rich. "Do you have the money you owe me, Nadder?" The female gave a tremor of fear and nodded, handing out a bundle of cash. The other girl grabbed it without batting an eyelash. "Thank you, Nadder." He turned and I quickly moved but not fast enough. As I was moving back to the table I crashed into him, making us both pause. He looked down at me with those almost glowing toxic eyes and grinned, his mouth full of sharp pointed fangs.

"Well hello there. I'd suggest getting back to whoever is looking after you and quickly." I nodded, my throat too clogged to reply, quickly racing back to Gobber and he looked at me as if I had just survived a shark attack without so much as a scratch. The man looked at Gobber and stiffened before striding with a bit of a hurry out of the café. I looked at Gobber, becoming curious of the male and he sighed and nodded at me, I grinned and raced from the café, sneaking out the back way. I watched a long dark car pull away and raced after it. I kept running and thanked the Gods I was on track this year so I could actually keep up. I kept running until I felt my lungs burn and even then I didn't stop running. Finally the car stopped outside of a house on the outskirts of town. The house looked like the rest on the block, making me frown. The garage opened and the car pulled in, I saw look-outs by the front door and I was too late to make a run for the garage as it closed with a gentle "thump". I looked around and, moving with the shadows, slipped around the back of the house. Luckily they had a back door and I quietly opened it, thanking the Gods that it wasn't locked. I slid inside and quietly closed the door, finding the house pitch black.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark but soon it did and I was able to see semi-clearly. The kitchen was neat and very expensive looking; Im sure if the light was turned on it would sparkle with how fine it looked. I shook my head and slipped out of the kitchen, being as silent as possible and heard two people talking, they sounded similar in age and I saw two people amble in from the hallway. One boy and one girl, obviously twins. They both had blue eyes with pale gold hair, the girls was parted in braids and the guys was long and moved down his back and shoulders. They wore grey shirts and black pants, both holding a spear. "Im telling you, Roughnut, Toothless looked confused!" the male said, speaking to the female, Roughnut, apparently. "Well don't let _him_ hear you say that! You know how he gets, Tuffnut!" Roughnut replied. Interesting names, I had to say. We all had strange names, I guess. I wonder why? Some say it's because our ancestors were Vikings and the tradition to name strangely was passed down. They punched each other as they walked down another hallway. I sighed with relief, and crept down the hall they came from, unnoticed. I grinned at myself, and looked around, noticing a few doors here and there before coming upon the main room. It was rather large with a flat-screen TV, a large couch and a few chairs. Stairs leading to the upper part of the house was off to my left and I quickly made a break for it. I ran upstairs and into a long hallway, one of the doors had a light shining under it, so I walked over to check what was going on. I pressed my ear to the door and heard an unfamiliar female voice. "Toothless, what's wrong?" "When I don't speak for a while, why must you all think something is wrong?" Toothless replied. "Because usually something is." "Fine. It was that boy! He stared at me and didn't seem to hold a trace of fear! He might have been shocked, nervous, yes, but he wasn't afraid! And now I can't get him off my mind! Am I sick? Astrid-" so THAT was her name! "Is something _wrong_ with me?" "No sir! Of course not!" "You know me better then anyone, Astrid. Are you absolutely _sure_ nothing is wrong with me?" "Yes sir. Nothing is wrong with you." There was a relived sigh. Then I heard a different voice, coming from right behind me.

It belonged to that girl named Roughnut. "Well, well, well! What do we have here?" I felt two rough hands grab me and slam open the door, a strange hand get tangled into the back of my hair and force me to look up at the approaching male. "Look what we found, boss! A little rat! He was listening in on your conversation! What should we do with him?" Toothless grins and I don't understand how he got that name. His mouth was full of sharp, pointed teeth! I gulp hard and force any and all fear away, locking eyes with him. "Leave him here. I know who he is and who is father is. I've seen that face before. Leave us! We have some…..things to discus…" "Yes sir!" Astrid, Tuffnut and Roughnut cry out in union, escaping out the only door. His hand grabs a fist full of my hair and yanks me up, making me cry out in shock and pain. He forces me onto his desk, letting me go and moving to stand by the door. The only way in, the only way out. He and I stared at each other for a while before I decided to break the silence. "So…" "So?" "What did you wanna know?" I saw his mouth twitch in a need to smile but he didn't let himself. "Oh you know…Where you father is. If he's worried about you. How much he'd pay to get you back…" I thought the questions over carefully before frowning. "He's probably at home by now with Gobber. I doubt he's worried. He never is when it comes to me. And he wouldn't pay anything I'd bet. He doesn't care about me. Keeps trying to get me to muscle up and sense I don't he couldn't care less about me." Toothless looked at me for any hint of lying and frowned when he found none. "Really? He truly doesn't care about you? Strange…I would have thought the chiefs only son would care and awful lot where he is. But what do I know?" He gave a low laugh before looking at me a little sadly. Pity. Of course. And from a gang boss, no less. "Let's test something. How about you stay with us, act as part of our gang, and see when your father starts to grow worried. Sound good?" He stuck his hand out to me and I looked at him wearily, frowning. After a second of thinking I reached out and gingerly took his hand. "Deal."

A/N: Well….that took longer then I thought. Its gonna a bitch to keep-up on both of these fanfictions (I have a LinkxGanon one too). Please be patent, it's gonna take a while for me to keep these up-dated cause I keep getting FUCKING WRITERS BLOCK. Kay thanks.


	2. Important AN

Im so sorry about this, everyone. My computer had a melt-down and I lost the chapters I was working on! I'll be up and running in no time-let me assure you of that! But untell that please be understanding! Thank you.

-Amber


	3. Tonights the night!

Today's the day!

~Hiccup POV~

I can't remember much of last night, only that my father wasn't home and I didn't make dinner for him. I didn't care, however. If he wanted dinner he could make it. I was tired. Planning to leave for a while does that to you. When I woke up my father had already left. So much for saying goodbye….

Later that day I grabbed a bag that I hid under my bed that was filled with clothes, a few pictures and nothing more. I walked downstairs, bag in hand, and looked into the fridge, noticing what my father needed to buy. I groaned a little and made a list quickly then put it onto the fridge. After tidying up the house there was a nock at the door. I grabbed my bag and ran to the front door, swinging it open.

Outside, to my disappointment, was Gobber. He looked at me with a smile and walked in. "My, my. It sure is clean in here, what, is it your dad's birthday?" I gave an awkward laugh and shook my head slowly. Gobber fit the pieces together faster then I expected. "This is about Toothless, isn't it?" The look on my face must have given it away. Gobber sighed and rubbed his face. "I see. This must be one of those "discover who you are" things. I'll leave and pretend you were gone when I got here, alright? Alright. I'll be on my way, now. Good luck with Toothless, Hiccup." With a smile and a small hug he left me alone. I stood there with the feeling of being punched in the gut.

I sat at the couch, bundle in hand. I slowly fell back and yawned. I was getting sleepy over waiting for Toothless. Very sleepy. I curled up a little and stared at a blank wall. _Like watching paint dry_, I mused. I slowly closed my eyes and next thing I knew I was being startled awake by a pounding at the door. I jumped up, grabbed my bag and swung the door open.

I didn't recognize the person standing before me but he stood to the side and pointing at a limousine. I looked at him curiously and he glared angrily. "Well!? Get a move-on!" I nodded quickly, eager to get away from the furiously tempered man. I ran to the limo and opened one door, falling on top of Toothless in my haste. "Well here they there, kiddo*. Need something?" I looked up at him as he shut the door and quickly rolled off him, feeling my heart beat at a fast pace. I quickly scrambled to sit beside Toothless when I felt the car start to move.

"Do you always get around like this?" I said without really thinking. "Yeah. It gives a statement to everyone else." He replied absent-mindedly. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. When he never did I sighed softly. "And that statement would be….?" "Hmm? Oh, yes. That would be that I have more money then most and I should be feared." "Lovely statement…." "Isn't it?" I rolled my eyes and glanced out one of the windows, rubbing my bag lightly.

All the clothes I needed and then some. Along with some pictures that I've kept dearest. All in this bag. This bag… I glanced at said bag and felt myself smile gingerly. This bag is the only thing that kept me from leaving or staying. If I hadn't found it I wouldn't have gone with Toothless.

Sure, I had other bags but this one was special. It had an insignia of a dragon on it. One that looked fast and was curled on itself to make a spiral. I felt myself nodding off and fall back against Toothless. He slid his arm around me and I smiled gingerly. He felt warm…. Safe…..

I woke up as the limo jerked to a stop. I sat up quickly with a gasp, feeling Toothless slide his arm off me. The sudden cold on my side was a jolt I didn't need. I longed for his arm to be replaced there but he was getting out of the limo. I grabbed my bag that had fallen on the floor and scrambled after him, almost tripping out of the car. Toothless looked back at me with a chuckle. "It seems you're just in a hurry to get everywhere, doesn't it?" I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so. That or I feel like I'm late so I need to rush to get there on time." Toothless laughed and started walking to his house. "That too, Hiccup. That too."

Walking into the large house was a totally different experience during the day when everything was light then at night where it was shrouded in darkness. I smiled happily and looked at Toothless solemnly, coming to realization. "Where am I gonna sleep?" "With me of course. No one actually lives here besides me. And you, now. They all live a few houses away so that if something happens to me they can hurry over. Now then, as for the issue of where you will sleep… I only have _one_ bedroom. So you'll be staying with me." "WHAT!?"

Astrid laughed at my reaction. I turned to her sharply without meaning to. "That's not funny! I don't wanna sleep with another guy! Let alone _HIM_!" I cried out, motioning to Toothless. He laughed at me and put his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded, Hiccup! You don't like me? How sad! Oh well, your sleeping with me or your sleeping on the floor." I looked at him and my lower lip quivered. "UGH FINE! I'LL SLEEP WITH YOU, DANGIT!" "Awww. He said 'Dangit'! Our little daisy** is growing up~!" I hit his chest and grumbled slightly.

We all kinda lounged around until I got up to make dinner. Toothless and Astrid looked at me funny. Ruffnut and Tuffnut along with that man from earlier whose name is Snotlout and a rather large person named Fishlegs weren't there. So it was just us three. Toothless spoke up from behind me. "Uhm… you don't have to do that, you know. We usually just order out." Astrid nodded fast, looking alarmed. "No, no. I couldn't do that to my new host. I'll make dinner. I always did at home so it shouldn't be too hard." Without waiting for a response I went to the kitchen and rifled through the draws and cupboards, picked a few things and started cooking.

Dinner was made faster then they expected. I made them soup because I was being rather lazy. Toothless complained a little about not liking soup that much but I convinced him to try it. Next thing me and Astrid knew it was wolfing it down like a starved lion. It made me smile to see them enjoying my dinner. "From now on I'll go shopping and I'll make us dinner, alright? I always had to at home so it wouldn't feel right of me to be lazy now." Toothless spoke with his mouth full. "Sounds good to me. You're an amazing cook!" I laughed softly and blushed lightly. "Im not _THAT_ good." "Are you kidding me!? You're _AMAZING_!" The rest of the dinner went on silently.

Astrid bid us farewell and goodnight, leaving us alone together. Toothless and I stayed up a while later watching TV and absent-mindedly chatting about nothing unparticular. After a bit I got up, stretched and decided to go to sleep. I grabbed up my bag and walked upstairs, yawning softly. I found the bedroom and dropped my bag by the wall and undressed into my boxers. I slid into bed and curled up. After a moment I heard the door open and shut, the ruffling of clothes and the weight of a body getting into bed. Toothless pulled me to him, rolled me around and held me close to him. My chest to his and my head on his arm. I admit, I enjoyed it more then I should have. But it felt… right. That night no nightmares came as I expected they would have.

A/N:

*Soul Eater reference. If you get it I will love you FORVER.

**From an ask tumblr called Left-ler and Right-ler. Here's the link because it is AMAZING: GO FOLLOW THEM FOR ME :3

Im sorry, I won't be able to upload any more stories for a while. My computer is gonna get taken away to be fixed up. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, send me likes to YouTube videos on what you think Toothless would sound like. In the next chapter and on the A/N I'll post the link to which one I think sounded closest to Toothless in my mind~.


End file.
